


Give Me Everything You Are

by redhales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t really want to go to the party. It was supposed to be a cool party, he finally was in college and he could spend the night drinking for free and falling asleep on a stranger’s couch.<br/>But he didn’t feel like going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sterek Week, Day 5: Sterek AU.
> 
> The title is from the song On Fire by Switchfoot (because apparently I can't choose titles so everything is from songs).
> 
> Thanks to [ Becca ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neocosplaycat), who betaed this work!

Stiles didn’t really want to go to the party. It was supposed to be a cool party. He was finally in college and he could spend the night drinking for free and falling asleep on a stranger’s couch.

But he didn’t feel like going. His first two parties weren’t really exciting. He drank and danced and he had fun, but at some point he went back to his dorm alone, leaving Scott and Allison making out in a hidden corner of the house where the party was held.

Sure, now Isaac would be with them, which was supposed to mean he wasn’t the third wheel anymore. But that wasn't really the case. More like…well, when he left for college, he imagined he'd get laid the first month, witch very frequent making out sessions to follow, but all he'd had in three months was a kiss. One kiss on the lips. Didn't seem like he'd be losing his virginity anytime soon.

He finally made a compromise with himself: he’d go to the party, get marginally drunk, then make up an excuse to leave early. Sounded perfect.

He dug into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt that he decided made him look fit, styled his hair acceptably (hoping beyond hope he didn't look like he'd just woken up, despite that being the case) and left. He’d meet Scott, Allison and Isaac there.

He walked to the party and saw his friends waiting for him on the porch when he arrived.

“Hey there,” Stiles smiled as he approached them. He noticed, when he took in his friends, that Scott had a shocked expression and Allison was biting her lips, as if she was trying really hard to remember something.

“You didn't tell him, did you?” Isaac whispered loudly, suppressing his laugh.

“Uh…So, should we go in?” Scott answered, avoiding meeting Stiles' eyes.

They got up and led Stiles, who thought his friends were acting a lot weirder than usual, to the front door. What was even weirder that Scott and Isaac were wearing red shirts and Allison a red dress.

His confusion melted away into mortified dread as a sudden realization hit him, just as he crossed the threshold/

It was a color themed party.

“Scott,” he hissed, rounding on his cowering friend.

“I’m sorry, man,” Scott looked at him with his round puppy eyes. “I totally forgot to tell you but it’s oka-“

“I’m leaving,” Stiles sighed, making his way back through the entrance.

“No, hey buddy,” Scott said, grabbing Stiles’ shoulders and spinning him away from the door. “You’re staying.”

“Scott, I’m literally the white ship in a sea of red right now, I need to disappear as soon as I can before I get eaten or something!”

“Look, it’s just a color, it doesn’t matter. You’re here to have fun and you will. Besides,” Scott wiggled his eyebrows, which was more terrifying than comforting, “this way everyone will notice you, that you're more likely to catch some girls attention!”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, more resigned than amused, and nodded.

They made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbed some beer and went back to the main room where everyone was dancing. Scott and Allison sandwiched him between them, and they danced like that for a few minutes before Isaac tugged him away from them. They danced for a while, but half an hour later Stiles found himself alone in the kitchen, gulping down another beer and trying to ignore the people staring curiously at him.

“Hey, white shirt!” someone said behind him.

 _Oh god._ Stiles thought.  _And so it begins._

He turned to face the person and he was greeted with the most wonderful face he’d ever seen. The guy in front of him had soft-looking stubble, bright hazel eyes, a perfectly square jaw and…dear god, a blue shirt.

“Oh my god…” Stiles whispered.

“I guess you didn’t know either,” the guy half smiled, almost shyly.

Stiles couldn’t stop gaping, and barely managed to utter a sentence. “Uh…my uh, my friend forgot to tell me.”

“Well, it’s nice to know I'm not alone.” He extended his hand, “I’m Derek.”

“Stiles,” he shook Derek’s hand, still in a state of confused shock.

“We share a class, right?”

“We do?” Stiles answered dumbly. How in hell he managed to share a class with the hottest man alive and not notice him?

“Yeah, Mr Flannery’s. I've seen you more than once.”

Oh god, Stiles just met a stalker.

Derek, as he turned out, was thankfully not a stalker. After Stiles found his voice again, it became easy to talk to Derek. They found themselves so immersed in their conversation (the latest book Derek had read) that they became completely oblivious to the party going on around them.

“Whoa, you really read a lot of psychology books.” Stiles exclaimed, impressed.

“It’s kind of what I’m studying”

“So you wanna be a psychologist?” Stiles asked.

“Criminal psychologist,” Derek answered.

“How come?”

“It’s just something I’m really interested in. Always have been.” Derek shrugged. “It probably started when I was a kid, my older sister made me watch too many crime TV series with her.”

“That’s awesome! It kind of happened the same with me and my dad, he’s the Sheriff in my home town.”

Derek looked at him, interested. “You wanna work in the police?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered looking away, embarrassed by Derek’s intense stare. “I've been told I’m pretty good at solving mysteries,” he smirked, setting his eyes on the man. “Besides, I like to observe a situation and draw a conclusion out of it.”

“Yeah, it’s just what I like doing. I’m good at observing people, understanding them and their thoughts, and I like trying to figure out why they did this or that.”

“Oh,” Stiles inched closer. “So can you tell what I’m thinking right now?”

Derek let out a slow breath. “I can tell you’re thinking about going somewhere calmer?”

Stiles smiled.

They took a walk, something Stiles didn't think he'd make a habit out of doing on Fridays, when he should have been partying. But there they were, walking toward Stiles’ dorm, their hands occasionally brushing against each other, sending sparks through Stiles’ body.

He liked Derek. Like, really liked him. He was nice, smart, gorgeous, funny, passionate…fuck, Stiles had known him for all of two hours and he was already gone on the guy.

They reached the main entrance of Stiles’ building, and Derek turned to face him, worrying his bottom lip.

“I had a great time,” Derek said.

“Yeah, me too. Much better than I was expecting.” He replied, gesturing to his shirt.

Derek smiled and slowly closed the gap between them, giving Stiles enough time to pull away.  _Fuck it._ Stiles flung his hands around Derek’s neck and pressed their lips together.  
It felt like something he’d waited his whole life for, despite having only meet the guy a few hours ago.  
As Derek deepened the kiss, Stiles realized that he wanted to keep him around. He wanted to know Derek better, he wanted to learn everything about him and built  _something_  with him.

Derek pulled back for air, pressing a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips. Derek’s thumbs were softly brushing against Stiles’ cheekbones, hot puffs of breath caressed his skin as Derek panted slightly.

“That was great,” Stiles exhaled, stroking the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck.

Derek smiled. “So, I was thinking…what do you think about dinner tomorrow? Sound good?”

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Derek’s touch as a warm feeling spread through his body.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [ here ](http://redhales.tumblr.com/)


End file.
